


Později

by AliNasweter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Before Coronation, Brothers, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Lack of Communication, Pre-Thor (2011), Self-Hatred, Thor Is a Little Bit More Observant
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Thor bude králem, Loki ne. Je třeba si některé věci vyjasnit, a to hezky rychle. Dřív, než bude pozdě.Jednorázovka, Pre-Thor, žádný pár.





	Později

Slunce jakoby odmítalo poctít svými paprsky i někoho jiného. Vypadal v tom světle jako nějaký světec, ušklíbl se Loki. A kdyby mu to řekl, ani by nevěděl, co to znamená.  _Světec, bratře? To je urážka?_  pitvořil se, když se mu v hlavě ozval bratrův hlas.

Odin málokdy plýtval slovy, ale tentokrát Lokimu přišlo, že tahle fraška neměla konce. Král mezitím dramaticky promlouval z balkonu k prostému lidu, máchal rukama a s hrdým úsměvem Asgardu oznamoval, že se již - po bezesporu dlouhém, pečlivém, nelehkém hloubání - rozhodl, kdo bude dalším králem. Mladší princ stál vzadu a poněkud roztržitě si bříšky prstů přejížděl po dlani druhé ruky. Postavili ho takhle dozadu proto, aby na něj lidé vůbec neviděli, a mohli si s posměšky mnout ruce, že se princ po prohře zhroutil a uzavřel ve svých komnatách jako malé dítě? Měl přece právo stát po bratrovu boku a veřejně ukázat, že mu chce být oporou. (Protože ji zatraceně bude potřebovat.)

 _Prohra_ , řekl si a zamračil se. Necítil se poražen. V první řadě by musel být skutečným kandidátem, aby se tak mohl cítit. Jenže dlouholeté smiřování s tím, že zůstane nadosmrti poradcem a v těžkých chvílích maximálně místokrálem, ho na tenhle den připravilo dobře. Aspoň nemusel stát na tom otravném slunci, uchichtl se skoro až hystericky. Zůstane ve stínu, tam, kde je jeho místo. Ne vedle Thora, ale za ním. Ne na výsluní, ale ve tmě.

Úsměv mu pomalu mizel ze rtů, oči mu chladly, v nitru se usazovala zášť, se kterou již léta marně bojoval. Nechtěl to cítit. Nechtěl nenávidět, ale někdy… to bylo prostě silné.

„Bratře,“ dohnal ho Thor hned potom, „pojďme mezi lid, oslavíme tu novinu společně!“

 _Ani ve snu ho nenapadlo,_  přemítalLoki nevěřícně,  _že by mi jeho triumf mohl vadit. Nepovažoval mne za hrozbu, nebo jsem pro něj mnohem lepším člověkem, než kterým bych se zval já?_  Bylo tak lehké se okamžitě přiklonit k té bolestivější variantě. Křečovitě se usmál.

„Jistě,“ odvětil. „Doprovodím tě.“ A pak mu jedna obrovská tlapa přistála na rameni a než se stačil vzpamatovat, byl v ulicích a díval se všem těm lidem do tváří, byli blízko, šíleně blízko, a všichni z nich provolávali slávu a ochotně se klaněli svému budoucímu panovníkovi, ženy po něm házely kvítí a děvečky vysekávaly pukrlata, všichni se smáli a okolo byl hrozný hluk.  _Zmatek, chaos,_  proběhlo Lokimu hlavou.  _Všechno je to jenom kolem, nic z toho se mě netýká._  Pocítil klid.

Byla tahle paráda na oslavu jeho prohry? Snad částečně. To slovo už nějak pasovalo. Kde dříve byla lehká obava o dobro Asgardu a příčetnost dosavadního krále, teď hnízdila zahořklá a přízemní závist, pohrdání a snad i cosi jako… nenávist. Letmý záblesk, pichlavé uvědomění, na které ještě nebyl připraven.

Přivlastňoval si  _tolik_  důležitosti, věděl to. A přesto taková myšlenka bohatě stačila, aby červíka pochybností bohatě nasytila. Nechal se táhnout dál a za každým zvolaným ‚vivat Thor‘, jako by zaslechl i stejně radostné ‚mortus Loki‘.

V hostincích bylo plno, šenkýři si mohli mnout ruce. Když slavila královská rodina, bylo vždy čím zaplatit. Sklepnické holky se rychle převlékly do lepších šatů, ty starší si jen s povzdychem vyměnily zástěry za méně ušmudlané. Na stůl se nosilo těsně předtím, než bylo vypito, talíře se doplňovaly skoro zázrakem, ani na moment nebylo ticho, ani na chvíli nezavládl klid, po celém hlavním městě putovalabouře veselí a brala sebou všechno, na co dosáhla. Noc byla jasná, vzduch čistý, ulice prázdné, a Loki byl uprostřed masy lidí, útroby stažené a čelo svraštěné obavami; nedokázal je definovat ani nalézt to, z čeho pramení. Nedovedl na ně ukázat, jakkoli je uchopit. Byl to jen jakýsi vzdálený pocit, příliš abstraktní na analýzu, příliš neodbytný, aby jej mohl ignorovat nebo potlačit.

Z jedné strany do něj vytrvale vrážel Volstagg, jelikož pokaždé, když připíjel, prudce zdvihl pravou ruku se sklenicí a za zuřivého provolávání slávy poskakoval po lavici. Ze strany druhé byl Hogun, stejně pochmurný jako vždycky, a přesto nepůsobil tak nepatřičně, jako si Loki připadal. Jeho rysy byly sice jako z kamene, ale oči mu svítily. Sif, přestože se připojila k všeobecnému veselí, na každou posluhovačku, která se staršímu princi připletla pod nohy či na klín, vrhala nenávistné pohledy, kterými byl Loki již tolikrát poctěn. Hned vzápětí však očima uhnula stranou, aby si snad někdo nemyslel, že jí  _to… tamto…_  vadí.

Večer se chýlil do té fáze, kdy se ti nejmladší posílali domů, ženy ztrácely zábrany a muži začínali mít problémy se soustředit. Muzikanti se chopili nástrojů, a k nemalé radosti všech v doslechu začali hrát ty nejznámější odrhovačky; chytlavé, s rytmem, který nutil i ty nejzarytější odpůrce tance alespoň podupávat nohou. Rytmické bubnování se mísilo s vášní opilého houslisty, i přes zarudlé tváře a zavřené oči obdivuhodně zručného. Ti, kterým nebyl po chuti zpěv, se jej snažili přehlušit tleskáním.

Asgard byl ve vývoji takových slavnostních večerů stejný jako všechny říše, malé nebo velké, vyhlášené nebo neznámé; s pokročilou hodinou se o hosty nedbalo tolik jako ze začátku, prázdné nebo poloprázdné sklenice zůstávaly stát a při každém novém pití se jen posunovaly dozadu, hromadily se nebezpečně blízko k okraji. To nezavánělo takovou škodou, jelikož se co pár minut ozývalo tříštění skla s burácivým ‚další!‘, čímž se jeden z hostů dožadoval pozornosti posluhovaček. Hovor proudil neustále: od zdvořilostních frází a gratulací přes zaujaté debaty o politice či pouhé světaznalé názory se jak lidé, tak i laťky posouvaly níž a níž. S padajícími hlavy upadala kvalita hovorů; řešily se sukně a to, co skrývaly, padaly stížnosti na domácnost, sousedy, manželky a manžely, plačtivá zvolání o nevyzpytatelnosti života, a když i tahle fáze dospěla ke konci, ruch pomalu utichal a jen pár otrlých pijanů vedlo s hlavami u sebe filozofické úvahy, které všem připadaly pokrokové, dosud neslýchané a šokující.

Loki čekal. Bylo nejjednodušší všem zmizet přímo před očima těsně ke konci veselí, poněvadž měli tendence to považovat za nežádoucí vedlejší účinek alkoholu.

***

Thor se nemohl ubránit myšlenkám na to, jak by reagoval, kdyby se měl novým králem stát jeho mladší bratr. Hruď se mu pokaždé trochu stáhla, když si na to vzpomněl jen tak během dne. Rozhodl se tomu věnovat čas tento večer, týden po svém zvolení, vyhradit si pár hodin, aby došel k nějakému závěru a další den mohl začít s čistým štítem. Když mu něco leželo na srdci, hodně často se mu stávalo, že ho nějaká silná emoce přepadla uprostřed ničeho a on se probral, až když se kolem něj povalovaly trosky čehokoli, co mělo tu smůlu a bylo zrovna v jeho dosahu.

Ještě však nenastala hodina, která by ho opravňovala se omluvit od večeře a odejít do svých komnat. Musel tedy dál sedět u stolu a vyhýbat se jakémukoli očnímu kontaktu, protože si byl moc dobře vědom, že by nedokázal vést ani ten nejprimitivnější rozhovor. Občas přece jen neodolal a zdvihl oči,aby si bratra prohlédl.

Vypadal tak klidně, uvolněně. Nebyl snad vůbec naštvaný, že prohrál? Chtěl být přeci králem, oba vždycky chtěli. Měl spoustu plánů. To přece neznamenalo, že je jim konec!  _Možná mě nenávidí?_ _Možná si myslí, že jsem byl vybrán nespravedlivě._

Spadla mu vidlička a s hlasitým třísknutím dopadla do talíře. Proč se nemohla trefit do masa? Poplašeně se rozhlédl a na matčin tázavý pohled se jen roztržitě pousmál. Loki po něm střelil očima, ale Thor neuhnul, díval se a pozoroval, jestli spatří záblesk nenávisti nebo vzteku. Přestože byl Loki dobrým hercem a ještě lepším lhářem, nenávist skrývat neuměl. Oči mu žhnuly a užíval mnohem ostřejších, bolestivějších slov. Teď nic. Jen s nezájmem znovu nasměroval pozornost ke svému talíři. Vypadal, jako by nad něčím přemýšlel. Jindy by ho všichni podezírali, že něco nekalého plánuje.

Vůbec s ním nemluvil. Noc jeho vítězství spolu sice pili, ale Thor si nepamatoval, jak se Loki tvářil. Co říkal, a mluvil vůbec? Smál se s nimi nebo jen seděl v koutě a potichu ho nenáviděl?

Samou úzkostí se divže nezalkl. Rychle sáhl po sklenici vody a hltavě se napil. Loki se na něj opět podíval, tentokrát však s nádechem starosti. Nejspíš ho překvapilo, že sáhl po vodě a ne po vínu.

Vždycky od něj čekal to horší, vždycky byl překvapen, když chtěl Thor ukázat, že i on má mozek, nebo trochu taktu. Co si o něm propána vůbec myslel? Nejspíš proto se cítil ukřivděn; král by měl být moudrý a klidný, ne vznětlivý a bojechtivý. Slyšel to mockrát.

Celý týden mezi nimi vládla napjatá atmosféra, sotva si popřáli dobré ráno a dobrou noc. Jeho vítězství se slavilo po celou tu dobu, ale Thora každým dnem víc a víc opouštěla chuť. Co když slavil ztrátu svého sourozence? Znovu se chopil sklenice a vyklopil do sebe zbytek vody. Odkašlal si, aby to vypadalo, že mu jenom zaskočilo.

Ale ten tlak v krku nemizel. Byl horší a horší.

„Bratře,“ vyhrkl najednou. Chtěl ho odtáhnout stranou a nějak mu dát najevo, že korunovace mezi nimi absolutně nic nemění. Loki znovu zdvihl hlavu a podíval se mu přímo do očí, když vtom se zvedl ze židle i Vanaheimský král s tím, že poděkuje za vlídné přijetí a skvělou večeři, což značilo, že může začít volná zábava. Tedy tanec. S princeznami. Šesti.

Pozdě, pozdě, pozdě.

Bude si s ním muset promluvit ještě před korunovací, protože potom už zcela jistě nebude čas. Ano. Vyříkají si to a všechno pak bude zase jako dřív.


End file.
